El amor es una cosa misteriosa
by Likan Murasame
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot celebrando San Valentín. Korra le dirá a Asami lo que realmente siente por ella en ese día tan especial.


Hola a todos! Hace años que no pasaba por aquí, pero aprovechando que es "esa" época del año les traigo un pequeño Fic de esta pareja que se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas. Disfrútenlo chicos...

* * *

"_El amor es una cosa misteriosa…" _

Korra recordaba por enésima vez las palabras que Iroh le había dicho la primera vez que se vieron. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se había dado cuenta de la clase de sentimientos que tenía por Asami pero que San Valentín estuviera a tan sólo unos cuantos días no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Ya no podía negarlo ella, el avatar y salvadora de las cuatro naciones, el puente entre el mundo espiritual y el de los humanos se enamoró de su mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras. Durante años se entrenó para dominar los cuatro elementos y hasta hace poco comenzó a dominar su lado espiritual; nada de eso le iba a ayudar con su problema actual y es que nadie nace sabiendo que hacer cuando uno está enamorado. Necesitaba pedirle consejo a alguien más.

"_¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer o decir? Pensé que lo que sentía por Mako era amor pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era eso, pues cada que pienso en Asami mi corazón se acelera como si estuviera en algún tipo de persecución, mis manos comienzan a sudar y mi cuerpo se siente como si acabara de recibir un rayo de algún maestro fuego. Asami siempre ha estado apoyándome siempre, ella es tan perfecta que tengo miedo de que ella no sienta algo por mí. Dime, ¿qué debo hacer?"_

Naga miraba a su dueña fijamente mientras le decía todo aquello sin ofrecerle una respuesta. Bueno, no era como si Naga de repente comenzara a hablar sólo para aconsejarla en cómo debería avanzar en su relación con Asami. Korra detuvo su monologo cuando sintió que su mascota y amiga recargaba su cabeza en el estómago de ella; si bien no podía hablar Naga siempre sabia cuando mostrar su afecto como una forma de comunicarse.

"_Gracias Naga por escucharme, tal vez debería ir con Katara. Después de todo en mi vida pasada fui su esposo." _Korra rió por lo último, pues aunque era cierto era un poco extraño decirlo en voz alta.

Sin más se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del templo aire de la isla pues ahí es donde Katara se encontraba de visita y por dentro agradeció que aquella mujer estuviera sola cuando abrió la puerta corrediza y la encontró tomando un poco de té con algunos bocadillos que Pema seguramente le había preparado. Katara al ver a Korra tan agitada la invito a sentarse.

"_Dime Korra por qué estás tan impaciente."_

"_Verás Katara, no sé por dónde empezar… es un poco complicado…" _Korra estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar claramente lo que estaba por decir, sin embargo Katara le tomó una mano en señal de apoyo.

"_Sólo es complicado si así quieres que sea. Anda dime qué te ocurre."_

Korra tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de soltar lo que tanto la estaba atormentando. _"Estoy enamorada de alguien y no sé qué hacer. Tengo mucho miedo de que esa persona me rechace." _

"_Oh, Korra. El amor es tan maravilloso pero también puede darnos miedo cuando nos damos cuenta de que hemos caído en él." _Katara comenzó a hablar de una manera que hizo calmar a Korra. _"Cuando amamos a alguien procuramos que nunca le pase nada a esa persona, la protegemos con nuestra propia vida pero también tratamos de demostrarle en todo momento cuanto la amamos."_

"_¿Pero cómo sé si seré correspondida? ¿Qué palabras debería usar?" _ En la voz de Korra se podía escuchar claramente el temor y duda que sentía en ese momento.

"_Sólo debes decirle cómo te sientes a esa chica, cuando llegue el momento será tu corazón el que hable por ti."_

"_Espera, ¿cómo sabes que es una chica?" _ Korra se mostraba sorprendida, más aun debería de decir que estaba avergonzada de que Katara supiera que se tratara de una chica.

"_Es obvio cuando pasas demasiado tiempo al lado de esa chica y no sales con nadie más, ni siquiera con Mako o Bolin." _Katara le dio a Korra una de esas sonrisas cómplices que se dan cuando se sabe el secreto de alguien. _"Ya casi es San Valentín, deberías de aprovechar y decirle a ella lo que sientes, puedo asegurarte que recibirás una grata sorpresa si lo haces."_

Korra se quedó por un momento pensativa, asimilando todo lo que Katara le había dicho. Si Katara la estaba motivando a dar el siguiente paso entonces era una buena señal de que debía continuar y confesarle sus sentimientos a Asami. _"Muchas gracias Katara." _Korra se lanzó a abrazar a la mujer mayor, mientras ésta se limitó a corresponder el abrazo y acariciaba el cabello de la joven avatar.

Korra permaneció un rato más con Katara antes de regresar a su habitación en el templo, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y cosas por planear antes de que el 14 de febrero llegara. Sólo faltaban dos días así que se preparó para ir a la cuidad y comprar todo lo necesario. Una vez en la cuidad comenzó a ver como la mayoría de las tiendas tenían decoración de acuerdo a la época y en más de una se veía oferta en los chocolates y peluches.

De vez en cuando alguien se le acercaba para pedirle que posara para una foto o le diera un autógrafo, como siempre nunca se negaba ante las peticiones de las personas pues no podía negar el hecho de que le gustaba recibir un poco de atención algunas veces. Estaba a punto de entrar en una repostería cuando de repente se encontró con la chica que la ponía totalmente nerviosa.

"_¡Oh! Korra que gusto verte por la cuidad, pensé que estarías en la isla entrenando." _Ahí frente a Korra se encontraba a la personificación de la belleza, la chica más bella de toda Cuidad Republica.

"_H-hola Asami, yo solo… estaba tratando de cambiar de aires." _La voz de Korra era temblorosa y por más que quiso no pudo esconder su nerviosismo. _"Y tú Asami, ¿qué haces saliendo de esa tienda?..." _Le preguntó Korra tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

"_Sólo vine a comprar algunas bocadillos para después." _Le contestó Asami mostrándole una pequeña bolsa que sostenía en su mano. _"Por cierto, me preguntaba si estarías libre en San Valentín."_

"_Eh… si por supuesto. De hecho estaba pensando en invitarte a pasarla conmigo, claro, si no tienes planes aun. No digo que no tengas a alguien con quien pasarla, después de todo eres muy hermosa y atractiva y que decir que eres la mujer más inteligente y-" _Korra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y definitivamente ya no estaba al tanto de lo que decía.

"_Me parece una genial idea Korra, te veré en el parque a medio día, yo pondré la comida." _La interrumpió Asami con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar dejando a una Korra inmóvil mientras colocaba una de sus manos justo en donde Asami acababa de darle el pequeño beso.

Korra volvió en sí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del paso de las demás personas que querían entrar a la tienda, una vez recobrada del pequeño impacto realizo las comprar que tenía planeadas y regreso a la isla del templo. Al día siguiente entrenó un poco para relajarse pues no creía que tuviera una especie de cita con Asami. El resto del día se la paso decidiendo que tipo de ropa iba a usar, quería cambiar sus ropas de la tribu agua y darle una sorpresa a la pelinegra con ese cambio.

San Valentín había llegado pero Korra no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche, fue casi entrada la madrugada que el sueño la venció pero sólo por poco tiempo ya que los nervios no la dejaban en paz. Poco más tarde en la mañana, ya estaba cambiándose la ropa; había decidido usar unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco rasgados y una playera negra pegada a su cuerpo, era un estilo que se estaba poniendo de moda últimamente en la cuidad. Decidió dejarse el cabello suelto y se miró por última vez en el espejo para asegurarse de que estuviera lista.

Partió con rumbo hacia el parque en donde una vez llegó comenzó a buscar a Asami. No tardó mucho en encontrarla sentada en una de las bancas al lado de una canasta en la cual pensó se encontraba lo que sea que Asami traía para comer. La pelinegra volteo a verla y no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante la imagen que tenía en frente de ella. Se levantó para poder saludar a Korra.

"_Te vez muy bien Korra, sobre todo me encanta como se ve tu cabello suelto." _Asami tomó un mechón de cabello de Korra y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de la susodicha. Ante la acción Korra enrojeció y solo pudo murmurar un _gracias y tú también te ves hermosa._

Pasaron la mayor parte del día platicando y comiendo en el parque, entre risas y bromas la tarde llegó a Cuidad Republica y para Korra había llegado el momento adecuado. Le sugirió a Asami que la acompañara a una pequeña colina casi a las afueras de la cuidad con el pretexto de que ahí estaba Naga esperándolas. Asami comenzó a recoger las cosas y casi enseguida Korra le ayudó.

Por alguna razón el camino lo hicieron en silencio pero ninguna de las dos se sintió incomoda. Era uno de esos silencios en los que te sientes a gusto en compañía de la otra persona, uno de esos silencios en el que las palabras sobran, era un silencio entre dos personas que entienden a la perfección.

Ya habían llegado pero para sorpresa de Asami, Naga no se encontraba en los alrededores. Justo estaba por preguntarle a Korra, cuando la morena comenzó a hablar.

"_Lo sé, es mentira lo de Naga. Es sólo que quería estar en un lugar un poco apartado para poder decirte algo muy importante sin que nadie llegue a interrumpirnos y no podía llevarte al templo del aire porque cabía la posibilidad de que Tenzin llegará." _ Korra cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, calmó su respiración y trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden. La misma rutina de meditación que usaba para entrar al mundo de los espíritus. Al final, si pudo usar algo de lo que aprendió en su entrenamiento de avatar.

Justo como Katara le dijo, permitió a su corazón tomar el control de su voz y de su cuerpo; dejaría que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella. Abrió los ojos para toparse con las hermosas esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Asami, quien sólo la observaba con curiosidad pero no mencionaba ni una sola palabra. Se acercó a la chica para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, dejó que su piel sintiera el suave tacto de aquellas manos níveas; dejó que esa corriente eléctrica corriera libremente por todo su cuerpo.

"_Asami, eres una chica maravillosa. Has estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesite, nunca perdiste tu confianza en mí y siempre me alentaste a ser un mejor avatar, una mejor persona. Y fue gracias a ti que descubrí eso, que no sólo soy el avatar sino que también soy una persona, una chica al igual que tú."_

Asami escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que Korra le decía. Se acercó un poco más a ella y soltó una de sus manos para poder acariciar con ternura una de las mejillas de aquella chica que en su mirar azul se veía con claridad la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Korra se dejó atrapar por esa caricia recargando un poco más su rostro en la mano de Asami. _"Korra…yo"_

"_Asami, me has enseñado a ser más que un avatar, me enseñante lo que significa ser una persona y más aún me has enseñado a amar. Asami Sato te amo desde hace tiempo y hoy quiero hacértelo saber."_

"_Korra… eres una tonta." _La morena no esperaba aquellas palabras y justo cuando creía Asami no se sentía de igual forma, la pelinegra atrapó entre sus labios los de Korra dejando en claro con ese beso que ella se sentía de la misma forma. Fue un beso corto pero tan lleno de amor. Asami sólo se separó lo suficiente para poder decir lo siguiente. _"Yo también te amo Korra desde hace tiempo e incluso podría pensar que lo hice desde la primera vez que nos vimos."_

Ambas estaban felices de ser correspondidas y el miedo de ser rechazadas se había disipado por completo. Una vez más volvieron a besarse, esta vez el beso fue más profundo con más pasión pero también la ternura estaba de por medio. Una mezcla que sólo puede lograrse cuando el amor se presenta.

Las chicas se abrazaron durante algunos minutos, asimilando las sensaciones que aquellas palabras y esos besos comenzaban a recorrer sus cuerpos. Korra rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a un árbol que se encontraba cerca sacando de su hueco una pequeña caja envuelta con los colores característicos de ese día. Volvió a donde Asami para extender la caja y dársela a la chica.

"_Tal vez no sea mucho pero es sólo el comienzo. Asami, ¿serías mi novia?" _

"_Claro que sí Korra. Te amo." _ La pelinegra tomo la caja con una de sus manos mientras con la otra rodeaba el cuello de Korra y se acercaba para darle un fugaz beso.

"_Yo también te amo Asami." _

El amor es una cosa misteriosa, de eso no hay duda. Nos vuelve los más valientes del mundo, los poetas más cursis e incluso nos vuelve más humanos. No cabe duda que el amor tiene ese algo mágico y misterioso que nos embarga de vez en vez en la vida.

* * *

Notas finales:

Una vez más es un placer escribir para ustedes. Por ahora tengo un proyecto que espero pronto pueda dejar por aquí.

Disfruten de este día como les plazca, ya sea solo o con alguien más.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
